夕景サマータイム Summertime Evening
by Kamikura39
Summary: Takane dan Haruka adalah teman semasa kecil. Perlahan, keduanya mulai saling menaruh perasaan dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan khusus. Semuanya lancar, sampai suatu hari Takane harus menerima kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupnya. Apakah mereka akan terus bersama? Atau salah satu dari mereka akan menyerah? Dan ketika takdir sudah berbicara, semua menjadi jelas.


• **Title : ****夕景サマータイム ****[Summertime Evening]**

• **Disclaimer : Kagerou Project [****カゲロウプロジェクト****] © Jin / Shizen no Teki-P || ****夕景サマータイム ****[Summertime Evening] © Kamikura39**

• **Pair : Kokonose Haruka x Enomoto Takane**

• **Rate : T+ **

• **Genre : Supernatural, Fantasy, Romance, Angst**

•**Warning : YANG PALING UTAMA : OOC! KARENA SAYA TAHU KAGEROU PROJECT HANYA SEKILAS, AU FIC, ABAL, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, HARUKA DAN TAKANE DALAM HUMAN FORM, TYPO, DLL, DST, D****— *DIBEKEP READERS* ****#Capsjebol**

• **A/N : Yosh! Kamikura kembali~! Fic ini berawal dari main RP yang tidak selesai. Anyway, itu memberi saya ide karena saya ngebet pengen nyelesaiin #DiGiles. Tapi Fic ini dan RP-ny****a berbeda sekitar 50%. Dan soal judul, sebenarnya ada kemungkinan besar (bahkan memang) tidak nyambung dengan Fic ini #DiGiles. Sumimasen! Soalnya saat memikirkan Fic ini entah mengapa yang terlintas di kepala itu kalimat 'Yuukei Yesterday', ditambah waktu main RP-pun character lawan main saya Kokonose Haruka. Lalu, kenapa judulnya 'Summertime Evening'? Karena sambil dengerin lagu Summertime Record juga =)) . Lalu, waktu liat sekilas lyric Summertime Record merasa sedikit gimana gitu, jadi diambil setengah judul dari Yuukei Yesterday dan Summertime Record menjadi Summertime Evening. Dan berdasarkan alibi itu saya menyatakan saya tidak bersalah! #Bukan #DiGiles #jder. Oke, saya tahu saya bakal bacot banyaaaaaaak sekali! #TelatNgasihTahu-nya Jadi sebelum itu #Telat, saya mempersilahkan Anda sekalian langsung baca Fic-nya. Lalu, Fic ini dibuat saat— *dibekep Readers lagi* Hokhe, hanghung haha! (Oke, langsung saja!)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**夕景サマータイム ****[Summertime Evening]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Time : Tuesday, 9th July 20xx, 07.00 PM**

"Haruka!" seru Takane dengan semangat sambil melompati jendela kamar seorang Kokonose Haruka yang terbuka lebar begitu saja.

Haruka langsung melompat sedikit begitu melihat Takane sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"T-Takane! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam sini!?" tanya Haruka dengan sedikit panik dan tentu saja kaget.

Takane hanya tersenyum lebar—cengengesan sementara Haruka sudah _sweatdrop_. Saat itu langit sudah gelap dan Takane langsung menutup jendela kamar Haruka.

Haruka tinggal sendirian di apartemen-nya yang berada di lantai tiga sementara Takane tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Haruka namun di lantai satu. Takane memang lumayan sering mengagetkan Haruka namun ini yang paling membuat Haruka jantungan.

"Jadi, kau ada perlu apa?" tanya Haruka lagi setelah dia sudah merasa lebih tenang.

Takane melirik Haruka dengan kedua pipinya yang dihiasi semburat merah merona. Tatapannya tajam dan tidak berarti apa pun, namun bibirnya yang dikerucutkan dan pipinya yang dikembungkan membuat Haruka gemas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin berkunjung," jawab Takane santai. Tapi jelas bahwa kalimat itu adalah suatu kebohongan.

Haruka hanya ber-oh ria, dia lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya. Takane masih melirik Haruka, berharap sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Enomoto Takane adalah teman kecil Kokonose Haruka dan Takane tahu tapi tidak mau mengakuinya kalau dia menyukai Haruka lebih dari batas seorang sahabat. Dan Haruka juga diam-diam menaruh perasaan pada Takane, namun Haruka sendiri masih belum yakin dengan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya itu pada Takane.

Yah, pada dasarnya mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi dan menggemaskan. Sayangnya, mereka berdua terlalu lamban dan Takane tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Yeah, dasar _tsundere_.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memelukmu," ujar Haruka tiba-tiba—

**BUGH**.

—yang langsung disusul oleh tonjokan keras dari Takane yang mendarat tepat di perut Haruka.

"_Aho_, siapa yang mau dipeluk olehmu," tukas Takane dengan ketus.

Haruka hanya meringis dan memegangi perutnya, namun dia segera menatap Takane walau masih dengan tatapan kesakitan. Haruka lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kan yang mau dipeluk olehku?" ujar Haruka lagi dengan nada yang membuat Takane serasa terkena ratusan panah Cupid.

**BLUSH**.

Wajah Takane langsung memerah, namun gadis berambut hitam legam itu tetap mendelik pada pemuda di hadapannya dan itu membuat Haruka merasa geli.

"Dasar _tsundere_."

"**AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE _AHO_**!"

Dan teriakan menggelegar Takane mengakhiri pertemuan mereka malam itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Time : Sunday, 14th July 20xx, 08.00 AM**

"_Ohayou_, Takane!" seru Haruka dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, Haruka, _ohayou_," balas Takane dengan tenang.

"Hari ini rencananya aku akan membuat makaroni panggang untuk makan malam, kau mau makan malam di rumahku?" tawar Haruka sambil tersenyum lebar.

Takane memutar kedua bola matanya dan wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

"Hem... Boleh," sahutnya dan itu membuat Haruka sangat girang.

"Kalau begitu setelahnya giliran kau yang mentraktir-ku ya," ujar Haruka kegirangan.

Takane menghela nafas tipis dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah. "Dasar pamrih. Aku tidak ada uang," tolak Takane mentah-mentah.

"Hee... Kau memang nantinya akan mentraktir-ku makan tapi bukan berarti kau harus membelikanku makanan," komentar Haruka sambil cengengesan.

Takane melirik Haruka dengan sedikit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Karena aku maunya memakanmu," ujar Haruka lagi sambil tersenyum lembut dan menatap Takane dengan tatapan 'maut'nya.

**BLUSH**.

Sekali lagi wajah Takane langsung memerah namun gadis manis yang satu itu tetap tidak mau mengakui perasaannya.

"_Aho_," rutuk Takane pelan.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kenyataannya Takane sangat senang dengan pernyataan Haruka.

Dan malam itu, Takane dan Haruka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Time : Friday, 24th August 20xx, 03.00 PM**

Takane jadi lumayan sering menginap di apartemen Haruka, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan mulus walau sesekali mereka bertengkar karena beda pendapat. Tapi tetap saja mereka termasuk akur karena berbeda pendapat dan bertengkar adalah hal yang wajar bagi manusia. Ah, maksudnya 'mahluk hidup'.

Tapi Takane tetap sangat senang dengan hubungan mereka, dan alasan lainnya lagi adalah karena Takane juga sudah menjadi milik Haruka.

Kalau Takane menginap di tempat Haruka biasanya pagi harinya Takane akan membuatkan Haruka sarapan walau hasilnya... Bisa sedikit dimakan sih, hanya perlu sedikit berjuang untuk menghabiskannya. Tapi walau rasanya tidak bisa diandalkan Haruka selalu menghabiskan masakan Takane meski sambil berurai air mata.

Hari-hari Takane jadi terasa sangat menyenangkan, begitupula dengan yang Haruka rasakan. Hal itu membuat Takane tidak hanya rajin untuk pergi ke sekolahnya yang biasa, tapi juga rajin untuk pergi ke sekolah sihir-nya.

Yap, betul. Kokonose Haruka, Enomoto Takane, Kido Tsubomi, dan Kozakura Mary adalah penyihir dan mereka menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia juga penyihir. Tidak ada hal khusus yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba mendapat kekuatan dan menjadi penyihir kecuali untuk Takane.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti juga bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi penyihir, dan tidak ada yang terlalu peduli untuk mengetahuinya. Namun itulah yang terjadi. Dan untuk Mary, bila dia mengakrifkan 'matanya', dia bisa mengubah orang menjadi batu. Bagaimana pun juga Mary adalah 1/4 Medusa.

"Takane," panggil Haruka tiba-tiba sambil mengelus rambut Takane.

Takane langsung menoleh ke arah Haruka dengan tatapan polosnya dan wajahnya yang memerah. Haruka yang melihatnya langsung tertawa kecil.

"_Aishiteru_," ujar Haruka tiba-tiba kemudian mengecup lembut pipi Takane.

**BLUSH**.

"_B-b-baka_...," rutuk Takane lalu langsung melihat ke arah lain.

Haruka masih tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Takane. Takane lalu melirik Haruka sedikit, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tidak teratur. Kemudian gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis dan Haruka menangkap tatapan Takane.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Haruka," balas Takane dengan suara pelan.

**BLUSH**.

"Eh?"

Dan kini giliran Haruka yang wajahnya memerah dan salah tingkah karena ucapan Takane.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan dengan baik, seandainya saja tanggal 26 Agustus 20xx itu tidak pernah datang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Time : Monday, 26th August 20xx, 07.00 AM**.

Takane tetap bangun pagi seperti biasa, hari itu dia menginap di tempat Haruka. Takane langsung merenggangkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Haruka yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Takane hendak membangunkan Haruka, namun segera diurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Haruka yang tampaknya tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

'_Lebih baik kubiarkan tidur sebentar lagi_,' batin Takane sambil tersenyum tipis.

Takane lalu segera turun dari ranjang dan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Tapi keputusan yang diambil Takane adalah salah. Seandainya dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Haruka tertidur sebentar lagi saat itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Takane membuatkan nasi omelet kesukaan Haruka, menyiapkan semuanya lalu segera bersiap-siap ( baca : mandi, ganti baju, dan lain-lainnya). Setelah selesai, Takane segera masuk ke dalam kamar Haruka untuk membangunkannya. Namun—

"Haruka—"

"..."

Takane tercekat, dia terdiam di tempat melihat Haruka dan semuanya terasa seperti terhenti begitu saja. Haruka menatap Takane dengan dingin, rambutnya tidak lagi hitam tapi perlahan berubah menjadi putih. Takane menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Perubahan Haruka...

—Saat itu jugalah Takane terbangun paksa dari mimpi-mimpi indahnya dan harus menerima kenyataan pahit.

"Jangan bilang... Kalau kau adalah Konoha...?" Takane berusaha bersuara walau dengan suara yang sangat kecil dan tercekat.

Haruka yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi Konoha—penyihir kejam yang hendak menghancurkan dunia hanya tersenyum sinis pada Takane.

"Bukan, hanya saja... Dalam wujud ini aku lebih sering disebut dengan sebutan 'Konoha'," balas Haruka a.k.a Konoha dengan santainya.

Takane menahan nafasnya. Dia tidak bisa atau tepatnya belum bisa menerimanya. Kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupnya. Haruka miliknya, Haruka-nya yang paling dia cintai...

... Adalah musuh terbesar yang harus dilenyapkan olehnya.

* * *

><p>"Kido, tolong bantu aku! Ko-Konoha, bukan! Haruka adalah Konoha! Dan dia menghilang begitu saja, aku tidak bisa melacak jejaknya! Kau bisa?" tanya Takane dengan panik, dia menggunakan telepati.<p>

"Tentu saja bisa, aku segera ke tempatmu," jawab Kido.

Detik berikutnya, Kido sudah berada di hadapan Takane yang berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tangisnya.

Dengan kenyataan ini Takane terpaksa harus membunuh Haruka yang adalah Konoha.

"Jadi... Konoha, ya?" gumam Kido kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir di lengannya.

Takane mengangguk.

'_Ya... Lebih baik menganggapnya 'Konoha' daripada 'Haruka'..._,' batin Takane, walau jujur saja dia masih sangat terpukul.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Enomoto?" tanya Kido setelah menyadari tubuh Takane yang gemetar.

Takane hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pahit. "Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja...," jawab Takane pelan dengan suara tercekat, "Kita harus segera menemukan Konoha... dan membunuhnya... Segera..."

Kido terdiam, ditatapnya temannya itu dengan seksama. Kido tahu Takane sangat menyayangi Haruka, dan seharusnya Haruka pun begitu. Kido melanjutkan membuat lingkaran sihirnya sambil berpikir keras.

'_Kenapa Kokonose melakukan hal seperti ini...? Bukankah dia sangat mencintai Enomoto...? Kenapa dia... Kenapa... Kenapa dia tidak bisa dimengerti?_' batin Kido namun dengan ekpresi datar-nya seperti biasa.

"Kido—"

"Kau tidak memanggil Mary?" tanya Kido langsung.

"A-aku tidak ingin melibatkan terlalu banyak orang! Aku—"

"Enomoto, ini tugas kita," tukas Kido dengan tatatapn tajam dan nadanya yang menusuk, membuat Takane terdiam dan terlonjak sedikit, "Kita memang ditugaskan untuk membunuh Konoha, dan apa pun taruhannya kita semua sudah bersumpah akan membunuh Konoha."

Takane menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Dia sudah tahu akan hal itu, dia mengerti tapi sekarang dia tidak ingin mengerti. Takane mengangguk sedikit, dikepalkannya kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Y-ya... Kau benar...," ujar Takane lirih. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, cairan bening sebening kristal mulai mengalir pelan di pipi-nya.

Takane mendongak, menatap Kido dengan penuh keyakinan dan tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan membunuh Konoha dan menyelamatkan Haruka," ujar Takane dengan mantap meski sambil berurai air mata.

Kido tertegun. Dia lalu menyelesaikan lingkaran sihirnya dan memulai teleport-nya. Digenggamnya tangan Takane lalu berkata, "Kau terlalu nekat."

Takane tertawa pelan namun air matanya masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti mengalir. "Begitulah..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kido lagi, dia lalu mulai memanggil Mary melalui telepati.

Takane hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menahannya sebentar lalu melepaskannya dengan cepat. Dia menatap keluar jendela, melihat langit pagi yang mulai mendung. Dia tersenyum lebar dan menatap Kido dengan keyakinan yang lebih mantap dari sebelumnya.

"Karena... Aku sangat mencintai Kokonose Haruka."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Haruka," sapa seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil tersenyum lebar pada Konoha.<p>

Haruka a.k.a Konoha langsung mendelik pada pemuda itu. "Diam, dan panggil aku Konoha sekarang," tukasnya dengan ketus.

"Hee? Kenapa?" goda pemuda itu lagi.

"Karena wujud-ku yang sekarang ini bernama Konoha, Kano," ujar Konoha lagi.

"Tapi kau tetap saja seorang Kokonose Haruka," balas pemuda yang bernama Kano itu lagi dengan tidak mau kalah.

"Berisik, iblis!" bentak Konoha yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Yeah, aku memang iblis," jawab Kano dengan santainya kemudian terbang melayang di atas Konoha. "Apa kau menyesal karena membuat perjanjian denganku?"

"..."

_"Aku ingin menjadi penyihir!"_

_"Aku Kokonose Haruka, murid baru di sekolah sihir."_

_"Haruka-kun pintar menggunakan sihir."_

"Tidak," Konoha berkata dengan pelan.

Kano tersenyum licik melihat Konoha yang tampaknya sedang bertempur dengan dirinya sendiri, melawan kehendaknya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak menyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

**Flashback : On**

_**Haruka melihat Takane dan yang lainnya pergi ke suatu tempat, dan dia tahu ke mana mereka pergi. Ke dimensi lain, ke sekolah sihir, karena mereka adalah penyihir. Haruka menunduk, meremas ujung bajunya perlahan.**_

_**Takane dan yang lainnya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di dimensi sihir dan hampir tidak memperhatikan apa pun di dimensi dunia manusia. Haruka mengerti, itulah batasan antara dia dan pujaan hatinya.**_

_**Enomoto Takane adalah seorang penyihir sejak lahir dan Kokonose Haruka adalah seorang manusia biasa.**_

_**"Kau ingin menjadi penyihir juga, kan?"**_

_**Haruka melonjak kaget dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang di belakangnya dengan senyum yang menurut Haruka agak ganjil. Saat itu Haruka baru berusia sepuluh tahun, jadi dia belum terlalu mengerti atau mungkin tepatnya belum terlalu peduli.**_

_**Haruka mengangguk lemas dan berkata, "Ya... Aku ingin..."**_

_**"Aku bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu," ujar pemuda itu lagi . "Aku adalah iblis dan namaku Kano Shuuya. Imbalan atas permohonanmu adalah kau harus menghancurkan bumi untukku."**_

_**Haruka membelalakkan matanya. "Me-menghancurkan bumi!? Kenapa!?"**_

_**"Karena aku ingin iblis lenyap."**_

_**"Aku tidak mengerti..."**_

_**"... Iblis ada karena manusia ada. Iblis ada karena ada niat jahat dari manusia. Selama manusia tidak ada, iblis juga tidak ada... Kau mau kan, menghancurkannya untukku?"**_

_**"Tapi... Manusia akan musnah... Dan Takane..."**_

_**"Bukankah kalian bisa pindah ke dimensi sihir? Kau mencintai gadis itu, kan? Kau ingin bersamanya, kan? Kau ingin dia melirikmu, kan? Jadi jangan ragu, serahkan saja jiwa-mu padaku sebagai jaminannya dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi penyihir..."**_

_**Haruka menelan ludah perlahan.**_

_**"Penyihir yang terhebat."**_

_**DEG.**_

_**"M-mohon bantuannya... Kano..."**_

**Flashback / End**

Konoha memijat kepalanya sebentar, mengingat masa lalu-nya. Semenjak hari itu sedikit demi sedikit Haruka mulai menghancurkan bumi, dan dia menghancurkannya dalam wujud pemuda berambut putih—yang dia perkenalkan sebagai Konoha.

"Yeah... Kau mendapatkan gadis itu sekarang..."

"..."

'_Ya... Aku mendapatkan Takane... Aku bisa membahagiakan Takane di dimensi sihir... Aku bisa..._'

"Konoha!"

Konoha dan Kano langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, Kano hanya tersenyum miris melihat Takane yang muncul di hadapan mereka dengan Kido dan Mary di belakangnya.

"Kita ada di dunia iblis, kan? Kenapa—"

"Jangan meremehkan seorang Kido Tsubomi," sela Kano sambil tersenyum ganjil. Dia lalu merenggangkan tangannya dan tertawa pelan, "Kido Tsubomi adalah penyihir antar dimensi terhandal yang pernah kuketahui."

Konoha mendecih pelan. Ditatapnya Takane dengan tajam, kini dia berharap agar gadis itu membencinya. Konoha tidak mengerti, tapi dia mulai merasa kalau dia tidak bisa bersama Takane lagi.

Dia hanya akan melukai gadis itu.

"Kenapa, Konoha? Kau berubah pikiran?" Kano meledek pemuda di sebelahnya yang menatap tajam ke arah Takane.

"Berisik...," rutuk Konoha.

Takane menatap Konoha dengan lembut sekaligus penuh keyakinan. "Haruka! Ayo pulang!"

"I-iya... K-kami me-menunggumu...," sambung Mary.

"Berisik!" bentak Konoha, membuat Takane dan Mary melonjak kaget.

"Kau...," Kido mendelik pada Kano dan Kano hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khas-nya. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Konoha?"

"Tidak ada," balas Kano.

"Kido... Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Takane lirih.

Kido mengangguk. "Dia iblis yang menyebalkan, iblis dari segala iblis."

"Kano, ayo," ujar Konoha tiba-tiba kemudian segera menghilang bersama Kano.

Takane dan Mary tersentak namun Kido tahu mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Kido langsung menarik Takane dan Mary dan mengejar Konoha.

"Mereka akan meledakkan bumi," ujar Kido.

"De-dengan a-apa?" tanya Mary mulai panik.

Kido terdiam. Dia tidak ingin mengatakannya, dia masih ingin berharap kalau dugaannya salah.

Di tempat lain, Kano dan Konoha sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu. Konoha menatap meteor raksasa yang ukurannya tiga kali bumi di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Kau berisik, Kano."

Kano hanya tertawa pelan lalu bersama dengan Konoha diangkatnya meteor itu lalu diluncurkan tepat ke arah bumi.

"...!"

"Kido?" Takane yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kido mulai merasa tidak enak, jantungnya berdegup dengan jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mulutnya terasa masam. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Takane sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ini.

"Takane! Kau berjaga di bumi! Pasang _shiled_, cepat!" perintah Kido, dia lalu melirik Mary. "Kau bisa menghancurkan dunia iblis lalu segera membuat shield di sekeliling bumi?"

Mary mengangguk mantap. "A-aku b-bisa."

Takane menguatkan dirinya dan segera menuju bumi kemudian berdiri di atas Sky Tree atau yang dulu biasa disebut dengan Tokyo Tower. Kido berjaga di ruang pembatas dimensi dan memasang _shield_ juga, sementara itu Mary yang sudah selesai menghancurkan-ralat-menyegel dunia iblis langsung pergi ke luar bumi dan memasang _shield_.

"Maaf aku membuatmu jadi tameng pertama, Mary," ujar Kido yang menjadi tameng ke dua lewat telepati.

"T-tidak m-masalah, K-Kido-_chan_!" Mary menjawab sambil tertawa pelan. "A-aku s-senang k-kalau b-bisa b-berguna..."

Kido terdiam dan hanya mengangguk walau dia tahu Mary tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

**DUAAAR**!

Meteor raksasa itu mulai menghantam _shield_ Mary dan membakarnya, membuat Mary mulai kepanasan dan terdorong ke belakang.

"Lumayan," puji Kano sinis dari atas bersama Konoha, "Tapi itu tidak bisa menghentikanku sedikit pun."

Kano lalu mendorong tangannya sedikit dan Meteor itu langsung maju dengan kekuatan penuh, menghancurkan _shield_ Mary dan menghancurkan tubuh mungil itu juga. Mary membelalakkan matanya dan dia tahu—

"Mary, kau sudah berusaha!" Kido berusaha menyemangati temannya itu sekaligus menghibur dirinya sendiri yang merasa sangat bersalah.

—dia sudah sedikit berguna.

"_J-jaa n-nee m-minna_—"

**BLAAAARR**!

**SYUUUT**!

Kido menyipitkan matanya dan memperkuat _shield_-nya. Meteor itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh dan apinya semakin besar. Konoha menatap semua itu dengan datar, dia lalu menambah kekuatan meteor itu.

"Takane, hati-hati—"

**DUUAAAAR**! **BLAAAAR**!

Takane bisa mendengar suara ledakan itu, dan kemudian hening. Hanya ada suara gesekan antara meteor itu dengan udara.

**DEG**!

"Kido!" Takane berteriak memanggil Kido, namun nihil. Takane tahu, hanya dia yang bisa menentukan akhir dari semua ini. Berhasil atau tidak, selamat atau tidak umat manusia, kini tergantung pada Takane.

Takane langsung meningkatkan kekuatan _shield_-nya dan mulai membuat lingkaran sihir dengan cepat.

**SYUUUT**!

"_Transportation_!"

**SREETT**!

Seketika itu juga meteor itu, Takane, Kano, dan Konoha langsung berpindah ke dimensi sihir. Konoha yang melihat hal ini langsung tertegun, dia menghentikan meteor-nya.

Takane langsung terbang menuju tempat Konoha. Dia menahan air matanya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

'_Tidak ada waktu untuk kacau._ _Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, padahal sampai tadi malam semuanya masih seperti biasa. Sampai kemarin Haruka masih membagi cintanya denganku dan aku pun juga begitu, dia masih tersenyum dan tertawa, dia masih mencintaiku, dia masih melindungiku… dia… Haruka…_'

Konoha terdiam melihat Takane yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang berbicara, keduanya sama-sama terdiam dalam keheningan yang menegangkan. Konoha menatap Takane dengan datar, namun Takane membalas tatapan datar itu dengan tatapan lembut yang penuh pertanyaan. Kano merasa mereka berdua butuh waktu pribadi jadi Kano sedikit menjauh. Iblis juga punya otak, jadi mereka bertindak sesuai logika.

"Haruka... Kenapa kau mau menghancurkan bumi?" tanya Takane lirih. "Kenapa kau berbuat jahat...? Kenapa…? Sampai kemarin kita masih seperti biasa, kita masih saling mencintai…!"

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu sekarang," balas Konoha dengan datar, dia berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak memeluk Takane saat itu juga. Dia merasa tidak pantas lagi.

Takane menyipitkan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya gemetar. "Lalu kenapa…?"

"Karena itu imbalanku pada Kano...," jawab Haruka lirih, disentuhnya kening gadis itu dan diberikannya semua ingatannya pada Takane. Haruka tahu dia tak akan pernah bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Takane, dan sisi lain Haruka juga tahu kalau Takane akan mengerti kalau dia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**DEG**!

Takane menahan nafasnya.

_**"Oh, kau murid baru itu, ya? Kokonose Haruka, kan?"**_

_**"Iya, salam kenal."**_

_**"Aku Enomoto Takane, salam kenal."**_

_**"Iya, kita berteman ya, Takane-chan."**_

_**Wajahnya memerah. Lalu Takane tersenyum padaku dan berkata, "Tentu saja, Haruka-kun."**_

_**Pada akhirnya dia melihat ke arahku juga.**_

"_Masaka_...," Takane menggantungkan kalimatnya, air matanya mulai mendesak untuk keluar.

'_Semua ini… agar Haruka bisa menjadi penyihir dan bersamaku… Bodoh… bodoh…_'

"Maaf... Aku terlalu ingin bersamamu... Aku—"

**GREEP**!

Takane langsung memeluk Konoha erat-erat, air matanya mengalir perlahan dan tubuhnya sudah tidak terlalu gemetar lagi. "Bodoh... Bodoh... Aku juga mencintaimu... Sebelum kau menjadi penyihir aku sudah menyukaimu! Aku juga salah... Aku tidak pernah mengakui perasaanku, aku tidak jujur pada diriku sendiri... Haruka, aku mencintaimu…"

"Takane...," gumam Konoha, kemudian dia memeluk gadis itu dengan erat juga.

Kano mendesah pelan. "_Yare yare_... Drama yang bagus, tapi meteor-nya akan meledak," Kano menyela sekaligus memberi peringatan.

Takane melirik Kano kemudian menatap Konoha. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu dan Konoha mengerti.

"Haruka, apa kau mau—"

"Aku mau menjadi _shield_ bersamamu," potong Konoha a.k.a. Haruka sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu, kita tidak akan bisa melindungi dimensi sihir ini dan kau tidak ingin menghancurkan dimensi mana pun. Jadi, ayo kita pasang _shield_ di sekeliling meteor-nya."

Takane tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Mereka lalu mulai membuat _shield_ di sekeliling meteor itu dan masuk ke dalam _shield_. Ada yang bilang kalau tubuh penyihir yang hancur setelah mati akan menciptakan semacam aura penyembuh, dan aura dari Haruka dan Takane akan digunakan untuk meredam ledakan seandainya _shield_ mereka hancur. Jadi api itu akan berubah menjadi kapas dan semua partikelnya akan berubah menjadi uap air, daya ledakannya juga akan berkurang jauh. Dengan kata lain, aura penyembuh dari tubuh penyihir yang sudah mati itu memiliki sangat banyak manfaat dan fungsinya bisa langsung menyesuaikan dengan situasi.

Kano mendengus pelan melihat Konoha yang kembali ke dalam wujud aslinya—Haruka dan Takane yang menggandeng tangan Haruka. Mereka berdua lalu berpelukan sambil tersenyum.

"Haruka, aku mencintaimu…," bisik Takane lembut di telinga Haruka.

Haruka tersenyum lembut, ditatapnya Takane lalu dikecupya kening gadis itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Haruka lalu mempererat pelukannya. Dia melirik sedikit ke arah meteor itu lalu kembali menatap Takane.

"Aku juga selalu mencintaimu, Enomoto Takane. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya."

**DUAAARRR**!

**SRIIIIIINGG**!

**SRAAATSS**!

Kano hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Meski ledakan meteor itu bisa dibilang kuat namun _shield_ Haruka dan Takane juga sama kuatnya, dan aura penyembuh mereka benar-benar bekerja dengan baik. Beberapa menit kemudian, meteor itu menghilang dan _shield_-nya pun lenyap. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah gumpalan uap air seperti awan dan kapas-kapas putih yang melayang turun perlahan.

"Mereka itu bodoh," gumam Kano kemudian pergi.

"Hee…? Tapi bukankah itu yang membuatnya jadi indah?"ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba, membuat Kano menghentikan langkahnya—walau pada dasarnya dia tidak berdiri melainkan melayang. Kano menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut yang warnanya sama seperti Mary tersenyum padanya.

Kano menyeringai. "Maaf sudah membunuh anakmu, Shion."

"Yah… kau perlu dihukum," balas wanita bernama Shion itu sambil menatap hujan kapas dan seberkas cahaya di dekat gumpalan awan bekas meteor itu. Dia terdiam, dan Kano hanya memperhatikannya.

"Jadi… apa yang indah?" tanya Kano pada akhrinya, dia masih belum begitu paham dengan maksud Shion. Menurutnya tidak ada yang indah dari kejadian ini, namun dia tahu Shion memiliki pemikirannya sendiri. Dan Kano ingin tahu.

Shion masih menatap seberkas cahaya yang mulai menghilang itu lalu tersenyum lembut namun juga pahit. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam kemudian dihembuskannya dengan cepat. Shion melirik Kano yang masih tampak penasaran. Dia kembali tersenyum lembut yang pahit dan berkata, "Cerita tentang mereka, mungkin…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**夕景サマータイム ****[Summertime Evening] / End**

**A/N : Yosh! Selesai! Apakah abal, minna? Sumimasen kalau ceritanya abal atau tidak nyambung di bagian akhrinya! *bowed* Sebenarnya mau dibuat se-angsat mungkin, tapi sepertinya gagal… *sweatdrop* Yosh, silahkan masukkan kritik, komentar, flame dan apa pun itu juga pada kotak review di bawah ini. **

**Special Thanks**

• **Kami-sama**

• **Otou-san & Okaa-san**

• **Kazuto-san**

• **Tomodachi**

• **And You**


End file.
